Secretos
by lasonrisamedelata
Summary: Las noches en que duermen los tres juntos, Victoria se siente como una reina.


En realidad, esta historia pretendía ser un romance entre Christian y Jack pero mi creciente odio hacia Victoria me ha cegado y ahora se parece más a una paradoia.

Como todas sabréis, este fandom no es muy popular, puede que se deba a que los tres personajes principales son los mary/gary sue más exagerados que he visto en un libro publicado, de momento. Pese a eso, me he leído los libros y tampoco me han desagradado así que voy a participar para que el fandom crezca;)

Si leéis la historia no estaría nada mal que dejarais un pequeño comentario. Somos pocas las que escribimos sobre Idhun y me gustaría conoceros mejor.

Por cierto, los personajes no son míos ni vuestros. A no ser que te llames Laura Gallego García.

**SECRETOS:**

_Las noches en que duermen los tres juntos, Victoria se siente como una reina. _

Es una chica lista y tiene sus posiciones totalmente controladas. Por eso duerme de espaldas a Jack y así puede mirar a Christian mientras el dragón la rodea con su cuerpo. Se siente reconfortada cuando está con los dos.

Necesita el calor y la ternura que le ofrece Jack pero no podría sobrevivir sin la pasión y la experiencia de Christian. Los ama. A los dos.

Sabe que es egoísta, pues ellos se odian, se odian hasta la saciedad y ella los obliga a mantenerse juntos, a dormir en la misma habitación y a besar los mismos labios.

Victoria supone que no podrán mantener mucho tiempo esta situación y eso es lo único que la inquieta.

"Me ha tocado la gorda. Estoy enamorada de dos hombres y los dos me aman. Además, no solo aceptan llevar unos cuernos más grandes que Idhun sino que también aceptan compartir la misma habitación cada noche para que yo pueda tener un poquito de cada uno." piensa mientras cierra los ojos y se acurruca debajo de la manta dispuesta a irse a dormir. Se siente llena y feliz. No necesita nada más. "Si me hicieran soplar las velas de mi cumpleaños no sabría que deseo pedir" murmura ella feliz. Se dispone a esperar que sus amantes vayan a dormir. Sabe que no tardarán, pues van donde va ella.

Primero llega Jack. Se pone detrás de ella, sin sospechar que si ella le da la espalda es para ver a Christian, y la rodea con los brazos. El shek es más independiente y tarda más en aparecer. Pero aparece. Debe pensar que ya están durmiendo puesto que no tiene reparos en cambiarse delante de ellos. A Victoria le encanta el cuerpo de Christian, solo verlo hace que le hierva la sangre pero aún no está preparada para lo que él tanto desea.

Cuando ya están los dos en la cama, controlados, puede dormir tranquila. Y así lo hace, cae en un sueño profundo y perfecto del que no quiere despertar.

Parece que solo hayan pasado cinco minutos cuando oye un ruido. Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es que el sitio donde debería estar Chiristian está vacío. Se toca el cuerpo pues siente que le falta algo. Pronto descubre que le falta Jack, que no hay nadie que la rodee, que siente frío sin él, sin ninguno de los dos. Su dormida cabeza empieza a formar toda clase de hipótesis, la más cruel y dura de todas es que los han matado a los dos. Está a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando se le ocurre que podría salir a buscarlos pues puede que aún no esté todo perdido.

Coge la chaqueta, porque sin Jack tiene frío, y sale corriendo de la tienda. Se adentra en el bosque. Ya sea por intuición femenina o porque los puede percibir, tiene la sensación de que estarán ahí.

Al cabo de diez minutos de pasear, digo, de correr por el bosque, los oye. Gritando. A los dos. Juntos. Sin ella. Victoria deduce que están teniendo una pelea de vida o muerte para ver quien se queda con ella. Por supuesto, deduce mal. Echa a correr hacia ellos dispuesta a parar la pelea. "Si muere alguno de los dos, la mitad de mi morirá" piensa ella desesperada. "Y yo tendré que matar al que sobreviva". Sus ojos se vuelven oscuros y fríos. Los gritos aumentan y Victoria corre tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten y, al fin, los ve.

Y para en seco. Y se frota los ojos. Y se pellizca. Y "¡au!". Y "joder", ya no sabe que más hacer para que desaparezca la imagen que no puede dejar de mirar.

¿Christian?, ¿Jack? ¿Follando?

Victoria entiende que los gritos no son gritos sino gemidos. Intenta escuchar y entiende cosas sin sentido como: "Joder Jack eres un hijo de puta te voy a matar maldito dragón joder que bien follas me cago en la puta" todo de un tirón, sin respirar.

Victoria no sabe que hacer. Si se descubre lo único que conseguirá será enfriar la/las relación/es, todo se irá a pique y adiós a la profecía. Si hace como si no supiera nada se morirá de impotencia cada vez que la abandonen sola por la noche.

Está indecisa. A Victoria le cuesta tomar decisiones. Lo quiere todo y punto pero parece que por querer abusar se le ha girado todo en contra. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que ella no les puede reprochar absolutamente nada a sus amantes pues ella también está con los dos.

Supongo que es por eso que decide irse a la tienda sin decir nada y tragándose el poco orgullo que le queda. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo tiene secretos y hay veces que es mejor no saberlos.

Victoria no es tonta, ella es una chica lista y entiende que no es la primera vez que hacen sexo mientras ella duerme sin saber nada.

Debería haber sospechado que pasaba algo raro. Jack y Christian son unos chicos muy monos pero no dejan de ser chicos y ella sabe que todos los chicos tienen sus necesidades que, por cierto, ella no cubre.

_Al fin y al cabo, las noches en que duermen los tres juntos, Victoria se siente más sola que nunca. _

_fin._

Bien, pues muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haber leído mi fic.

Ahora no estaría mal que me lo hicieses saber con un pequeñiiiito comentario:)

Un beso.


End file.
